Bolehkah?
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan, dan sebuah permintaan. "Bolehkah aku meminjam ciuman? Aku janji akan mengembalikannya jika aku kembali dan telah menang."


"Hey, kudengar tim sepak bola kita maju ke kejuaraan nasional!" sebuah seruan, membahana.

"Idiot, semua orang juga sudah tahu. Tidakkah kau lihat poster yang dipasang dari lantai dua itu? Aku yakin tidak hanya kita semua orang di kota ini tahu!" sebuah jawaban, sarkastik.

"Oh, jadi poster yang dipasang itu berguna untuk itu ya?" sebuah tawa, geli dan menggema.

"Iya. Siapa yang tidak sombong dan pamer jika murid mereka maju ke kejuaraan nasional?"

Pagi yang normal, di Fairy Tail Academy. Benar-benar normal, dengan hiruk-pikuk di sana dan di sini, serta sekumpulan gossip yang dilempar dari mulut ke mulut. Namun kali ini, yang menjadi topik bukanlah ketua OSIS yang menjadi kekasih dari ketua klub akustik, bukan pula gossip tentang geng rahasia sekolah yang menang pertarungan dengan geng kota sebelah.

Melainkan tentang mereka, tim inti klub sepakbola.

.

**Bolehkah?**

Ditulis oleh **Adellecia Evans**

**Fairy Tail** (c) **Hiro Mashima**

Terinspirasi dari **Kiss** milik **Ginger-chan**

Warning! **Out Of Character**, dan **Alternate Universe**

.

"Kau sudah dengar?"

Lucy Heartfillia menurunkan bukunya. "Tentang Erza dan Jellal yang akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih? Atau tentang kafe di dekat stasiun yang punya barista-barista serta pelayan muda tampan?" tanyanya, suaranya agak ketus, namun Levy McGarden mengabaikannya.

"Bukan, tentang tim sepak bola sekolah kita, mereka—

"—maju ke kejuaraan nasional, yang mana akan diadakan besok. Oke, aku sudah tahu, dan terus-terang saja, aku tidak peduli," Lucy menaikkan kembali bukunya ke dalam jarak pandangnya. Lucy dapat mendengar Levy menghela napas, gadis berambut itu menggelengkan kepalanya berapa kali, tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Dan apakah kau sudah dengar—

"Ssshh, Levy," Lucy tidak menoleh, namun ia menaikkan jari telunjuk di depan wajah Levy, tanda bahwa ia ingin sahabatnya yang satu itu diam sebentar selagi mata karamelnya memindai paragraf yang tengah ia baca. "Aku sedang sampai bagian yang seru," lanjut Lucy.

Levy memiringkan kepalanya, menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca judul yang tertera di sampul buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Lucy. _The Ghost Whisperer_, belum pernah ia membaca buku itu. Levy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menarik salah satu tangan Lucy yang menutupi bagian belakang sampul dan berusaha membaca sipnosis yang tertulis di bagian belakang.

Jeritan dan pekikan terkejut yang mendadak menarik kembali perhatian Lucy, jauh lebih baik dari Levy. Kedua gadis itu menoleh dengan reflek ke pintu kelas, dimana murid-murid perempuan bergerombol bagaikan kupu-kupu yang berebut bunga—ataukah malah kelekatu yang tengah berebut cahaya dari lampu jalanan?

Dan seketika keduanya juga tahu bahwa gadis-gadis itu tengah mengerumuni sesuatu—atau _seseorang_, toh, Fairy Tail Academy terkenal dengan murid laki-lakinya yang dapat diandaikan sebagai 'bahan cuci mata'. Jadi, tak heran perbandingan murid perempuan dan murid laki-laki di Fairy Tail Academy hampir mencapai 4 : 2.

Sosok Natsu Dragneel muncul dengan susah payah, samar-samar, Lucy maupun Levy dapat melihat kepala hitam yang tenggelam di antara kerumunan gadis. Sepertinya Natsu berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari segerombol _fansgirl _dengan mengorbankan Gray Fullbuster.

"Luce!" Natsu melambaikan tangannya kepada teman masa kecilnya itu. Berjalan mendekati Lucy, dengan lompatan pada setiap langkahnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang ... bahagia. Terlalu bahagia hingga membuatnya yang biasanya hiperaktif menjadi lebih hiperaktif.

"Hey, Natsu. Selamat atas jerih payahmu dan timmu yang akhirnya membawa kalian ke kejuaraan nasional," Levy berkata ketika Natsu sudah mencapai jarak dengar suaranya.

Natsu berhenti tepat di sisi kursi Lucy. "Yep. Tapi perjuangan kami tidak akan sampai di sini saja, aku akan membawa mereka memenangkan kejuaraan nasional! Kepala sekolah Makarov berjanji akan menambahkan _budget _klub sepak bola bila kami berhasil menang!" serunya.

Lucy menutup novelnya setelah terlebih dahulu memberi tanda di halaman yang tengah ia baca. "Pertandingannya dimulai besok, kan? Siapa yang akan kau lawan?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, tersenyum lebar. "Aku lupa, tapi kami pasti akan menang!" serunya, antusias, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih sempurna ketika senyumnya melebar.

Lucy hanya dapat menghela napas mendengar jawaban—seruan—Natsu, namun biarpun begitu, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Lucy. "Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

Natsu mengerjap. Tiba-tiba terdiam. "Err, aku ingin meminjam sesuatu darimu, Lucy," perbedaan volume suaranya yang barusan dan yang sekarang mau tak mau membuat Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap pemain sayap kiri Fairy Tail Academy tersebut.

Lucy tidak menjawab, menyuruh Natsu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tatapannya.

Natsu mengalihkan tatapannya. Sebuah rona _merah _tipis mewarnai wajah dan lehernya. Natsu berdeham, menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Kau tahu, kami akan bertanding besok, kan? Karena itu aku ingin meminjam sesuatu darimu, karena kau tahulah, untuk jimat. Katanya meminjam sesuatu dari orang yang kau sayang bisa menjadi jimat."

Lucy tak mengerti apa yang ingin Natsu katakan kepadanya, tetapi Lucy tidak menyela.

"Jadi," Natsu mengambil jeda. Kembali berdeham. "Bolehkan aku meminjam ciuman? Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya ketika aku kembali nanti."

Baik Lucy dan Natsu mengabaikan Levy yang menjerit di latar belakang, terkejut dengan kefrontalan Natsu, sepertinya. Jeritan Levy bertambah keras ketika Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tentu saja."

Satu kecupan di pipi.

Senyum keduanya terkembang.

**.**

**E N D ?**

**.**

**Notes :**

Halo! Saya kembali dengan AU. Anyway, saya buat encore, loh! Berhubung saya tidak ada komentar pribadi tentang oneshot singkat yang gak sampe 5 halaman ini, jadi, silahkan!

**.**

**Encore?**

**.**

"Hey, kudengar tim sepak bola kita maju ke kejuaraan nasional!" sebuah seruan, membahana.

"Idiot, semua orang juga sudah tahu. Tidakkah kau lihat poster yang dipasang dari lantai dua itu? Aku yakin tidak hanya kita semua orang di kota ini tahu!" sebuah jawaban, sarkastik.

"Ah, tetapi sayang sekali ya. Walaupun mereka memang maju ke kejuaraan nasional, mereka tidak akan pernah menang. Padahal mereka sangat hebat," sebuah komentar, melankolis.

"Kau benar. Siapa yang sangka kereta yang membawa mereka ke Crocus mengalami kecelakaan? Kudengar, tak ada yang selamat sama sekali," sebuah bisikan, tak bersalah.

Mereka semua tidak melihat sosok yang berdiri di atap sekolah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pagar besi dengan kekuatan yang tidak dibutuhkan. Rambut pirang berkibar, mata karamel berkaca-kaca penuh dengan emosi.

Mulutnya terbuka, suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan yang terbawa angin.

"Kau belum mengembalikannya, Natsu."

Sosoknya lalu menghantam tanah. Mewarnai halaman sekolah dengan warna _merah_.

**.**

** ?**

**.**

**Notes :**

Haha. Kenapa saya merasa puas? /tampoled

Dan inilah, pembaca sekalian, yang dinamakan dengan fluff goes wrong. Dan sepertinya saya terpengaruh dengan game RPG yang saya mainkan. Hey, ending bercabang itu indah, kan?

Omong-omong, review? Review kalian sangatlah diharapkan!

-Adellevans


End file.
